


Bliss

by stuckinthediamondlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, F/M, Genderbending, Jicheol, fem!Jihoon, fem!Soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinthediamondlife/pseuds/stuckinthediamondlife
Summary: In which Jihoon is pregnant and she doesn't know it but Seungcheol is the one experiencing the symptoms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with a short drabble because I just find it cute when the husband is the one having the morning sickness and everything. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes haha! Enjoy!

Jihoon stirred from her sleep as she heard the shuffling of feet and the sound of vomiting. Jihoon rubbed her still heavy eyelids as she sat up on the bed.

 

“Seungcheol? Are you okay?” Jihoon called out. Jihoon and Seungcheol has been happily married for almost a year already.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Seungcheol replied as he emerged from the bathroom, wiping his mouth. Jihoon nodded and was about to lie back to continue his sleep when Seungcheol ran back into the bathroom, throwing up his stomach contents for the second time. Jihoon rushed to the bathroom to check on her husband. She rubbed Seungcheol’s back as he continued to empty his stomach.

 

“Eat this first and then eat the panadol,” Jihoon said after Seungcheol finally finished throwing up. They were now at the kitchen with Jihoon making some toasts. Seungcheol nodded weakly. Jihoon looked at Seungcheol, concern washing over her. She had never seen Seungcheol looking this sick throughout the years they have been staying together and married.

 

“Thanks, baby,” Seungcheol downed the pill and proceeded to the couch in the living room. He laid down with his eyes closed while massaging his temple. Jihoon sat at the edge of the couch and cupped Seungcheol’s cheek, her thumb caressing it. Seungcheol visibly relaxed at the touch, his breathing become increasingly steady. Jihoon leaned forward and kissed his cheek, hoping that whatever pain and discomfort her husband is going through will be gone soon.

 

—

 

The next few days were no better for both Jihoon and Seungcheol. Seungcheol frequently complained of headache and he still feel nauseous every once in a while. Jihoon, on the other hand, could not even spray on her favourite perfume when going out without Seungcheol gagging at the smell and complaining how it doesn’t smell good. Jihoon remembers getting upset at that and shouting, “You were the one who bought it for me!”

 

There was a day when Jihoon cooked Seungcheol’s favourite food only for him to run to the bathroom and throw up at the first taste of it. They ended up having takeout. Funny thing was, Seungcheol ordered food he has always known to dislike.

 

“I don’t know what to do anymore! His mood swings oh my god,” Jihoon whined to her best friend, Soonyoung, when she came to visit. Seungcheol was out for work.

 

“Well, you know what I think? I think you might be pregnant,” Soonyoung blurted out. Jihoon practically choked on air. She then let out a bark of laughter which subsided almost immediately when she saw that Soonyoung was not joking.

 

“I read somewhere that sometimes, the husband is the one who experiences the symptoms,” Soonyoung continued. Jihoon wanted to deny but no words came out. _Is she really?_

 

—

 

Jihoon paced back and forth in the bathroom. In her hands was a pregnancy kit. She did not dare to look at the results. After Soonyoung’s visit earlier that day, she had went to the nearest pharmacy to purchase a box of pregnancy kit. She was still skeptical about what Soonyoung had said about the possibility of her being pregnant but she thought, _there is no wrong in checking right?_

 

Jihoon finally braced herself and took a peek at the pregnancy kit with one eye. _Two strokes. Positive._ Jihoon felt her heartbeat race as she let out a breath of relief she subconsciously held.

 

“Oh my God,” Jihoon gasped, tears threatening to spill.

 

“Baby? Are you in there?” Seungcheol knocked on the bathroom door. Jihoon was startled by the knocks. Her smile stretched.

 

As soon as she opened the door, she wrapped her arms around the man she loves, burying her face in his chest. The tears she had been holding spilled down her cheeks.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Seungcheol asked as he pulled back, his face showing concern at the sight of his wife crying. Jihoon nodded and showed him the pregnancy kit she had been holding.

 

“I’m pregnant,” Jihoon breathed out. Seungcheol looked confused at first. As the words registered in his head, his face instantly lit up. His eyes glossed with tears. Seungcheol pulled Jihoon in for a tight hug.

 

“Thank you, oh my god, thank you so much,” Seungcheol repeated over and over.

 

When they pulled back, Jihoon could see streaks of tears on Seungcheol’s face. She grinned as Seungcheol cupped a hand on her cheek, his other hand on her back, as his mouth crashed down onto hers. The kiss contained everything, the emotions, the words wanted to be said and in that moment, Jihoon felt like she finally understood what bliss meant. 

 

This is bliss.


End file.
